dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Asura
Goku VS Asura is SSS42X2's 30th DBX and Season 2 finale. It features Son Goku of the Dragon Ball franchise and Asura of Asura's Wrath. Description Dragon Ball VS Capcom! Two of the most powerful characters in fiction finally meet face-to-face! Will Asura's raw power be able to surpass the skill of Son Goku? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Overtaken - One Piece) The Gatewatcher was looking before some of the strongest fighters that fiction has to offer; Superman, Saitama, Asura, Medaka Kurokami, Son Goku, and Captain Falcon just to name a few. The floating mask said that it would be a tournament-style series of battles where the final two will face off in a best of 5 series of battles. (Cue Goku VS Superman Theme) Multiple fight scenes are shown: Segata Sanshiro judo throwing Madoka Kaname, Kirby kicking Captain Falcon, Goku and Saitama doing the ultimate fist bump, Superman freezing Medaka with his ice breath, Shulk stabbing Sans, and Asura failing to hit Doctor Doom. Finally, the last two stand in the tournament, Son Goku, who defeated Saitama in the quarterfinals, and Segata and Kirby in the semifinals to make it to the final round, and Asura, who defeated Doctor Doom in the quarterfinals, and Shulk and Superman in the semifinals to move on. Now, the final battle begins within a few moments. Goku and Asura stood forth. Goku went over to Asura and moved his hand forward. Goku: Let's have a good fight! Asura then slaps Goku's hand down. Asura: You talk too much! Goku then went back and tensed up while Asura does the same. Gatewatcher: Are you both ready? The two nodded yes. Gatewatcher: Well then, without further ado... Phase 1: At Long Last, We Meet! (Cue Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) HERE WE GOOO! Goku goes in with a punch that sends Asura back and goes in on the offensive, forcing Asura to counter with a flurry of punches. Goku then flies around Asura, creating a whirlwind that drags the demigod inside. As the whirlwind rages, the Saiyan and Asura continue to trade blows until Asura screams loud enough for the whirlwind to subside. Goku then is hit from behind with a flurry of attacks before sending Goku down with a downward strike. (Cue Unbreakable Determination - Dragon Ball Super) Asura: You waste my time! Goku then gets up and uses the Kaio-Ken technique. Goku: Kaio-Ken! Asura: Kaio-what? Asura is then struck the face by Goku before being hit at breaking speeds by the Saiyan. Goku then rapidly strikes from behind with a flurry of ki blasts, but Asura just walks through like it's nothing and strikes Goku in the back of head. Goku: Kaio-Ken times three! Asura: Times what? (Cue Clash on the Big Bridge - Dissidia Final Fantasy Arcade) Asura is then struck by a flurry of attacks from Goku, who stuns Asura with a gut punch. Goku: Times four! He then uppercuts him into the air and does a brutal combo of attacks before sending Asura down with the Dragonthrow. He then prepares a Kamehameha wave. Goku: Times ten! Goku fires the blast at Asura, landing on the demigod. Goku then lands on the ground, but then sees Asura simply shrug off his attack. Goku is then rapidly attacked by a flurry of punches by the demigod and sent into the sky and kicks him down. Asura then ignites his fist on fire as Goku gets up and charges his ki as he goes in for a ki-powered punch. Goku: Kaio-Ken times twenty! Asura: It's over! (Cut Music) The two collided and hit each other in the face, along with causing a huge rage of energy around the stadium. Goku then gets up and realizes that he needs more firepower if he wants to beat Asura. Goku: Wow, you're pretty strong! Asura: You... you're not an average fighter, are you? Goku: You want me to show you what makes me different from the average fighter? Asura then looked in interest. Asura: Very well, show me. (Cue Chou Super Dragon Soul - Dragon Ball Z Kai) Goku then screams out loud as he powers up, leaving everyone, the Gatewatcher included, to be shocked, but only one looks neutrally: Superman, who simply smiles lightly. Superman: Son Goku... you haven't changed a bit. Goku then roars out and seems to have disappeared to Asura, but in an aura of golden, yellow energy, Goku appears with spiky, golden hair, indicating that he transformed into a Super Saiyan. (Cue Goku's Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ) Asura: Interesting. Goku: You ready for round 2? Asura: Always. They both step back and get ready. Gatewatcher: And with that, let round 2... GokuVAsura 2.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 2.jpg Phase 2: Let's Kick It Up A Notch! BEGIN! Goku and Asura rapidly punch each other, with no side getting the upper hand until Goku kicks Asura into the air and fires multiple ki blasts, which sends Asura in multiple directions. Goku then appears from behind and assaults Asura, but the demigod elbows the blonde warrior from behind and spin kicks him back. Goku and Asura fire projectile after projectile, with no side gaining an advantage until Asura appears behind Goku and activates his Unlimited Mode, with mantra flowing through his body. Asura: This is over! Asura then hits Goku from behind and fires a concussive wave of mantra at Goku until he blows it away with hands, but is crushed underneath Asura's fist and is sent under the stage. Goku then flies up and bashes Asura in the gut. Asura: Dammit, what are you? Goku then kicks Asura back. Goku: I am the Super Saiyan... He then uppercuts the demigod up. Goku then flies up. Goku: ...Son Goku! Goku axe kicks Asura before charging up. Goku: Kame... hame... Haaaaa! Goku fires the Kamehameha straight down at Asura, causing the arena to go up in smoke. (Cut Music) Goku then steps back. Goku: Well, that was close. Asura emerges from the smoke and roars, causing four additional arms to sprout from his body. Goku then sees this and powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Both: Let's... GokuVAsura 3.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 3.jpg GokuVAsura 4.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 4.jpg GokuVAsura 5.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 5.jpg (Cue Megalovania (Undertale) - Gametal) Phase 3: Not Going Down! Both: GO! Goku and Asura Jojo each other until Goku kicks the demigod into the sky and flies up to his position. They both move at overwhelming speeds around the arena until Asura axe kicks Goku down. He then rapidly punches the Saiyan and throws him around the arena. Asura: Die! Asura then steps on Goku's foot and grabs his face, throwing the Saiyan to the ground and dragging his face across the arena. Goku then kicked Asura back and took out the Power Pole. Asura then ran at Goku, who spun the Power Pole in front of him, creating a gust of wind strong enough to send Asura back. Goku then teleports behind Asura and whacks him multiple times with the Power Pole before stomping on his head. Goku: Power Pole extend! The pole extends and hits Asura's chest, sending the demigod to the ground. Goku then stomped on his gut, sending Asura through the ground below. Goku then looked back for a second and saw a furious Asura standing in front of him. The demigod blasted Goku away to the other side. The Saiyan got up and roared, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. (Cue Snapped - Air Gear) Asura: Great, another damn tr- Goku then punches Asura in the jaw and smirks, proceeding to knock Asura all around the arena until Asura jumps back and fire multiple mantra blasts at Goku, who simply deflects them all. Asura then runs up to Goku and rapidly punches him, while the Saiyan defends himself. Goku: (Thinking) So, he can keep up with Super Saiyan 3, but how? Goku then steps back and uses the Dragon Fist, which Asura just stands where he was and waited for impact. The move hits, but Asura is unaffected. (Cut Music) Goku: Ok, time to step it up. Goku then roars out, causing the world around him to deform. Asura: What now? Goku the appeared before Asura as a Super Saiyan 4. Asura: Here we go again. Goku: Alright, can you handle Super Saiyan 4? Asura then raised his arms as an answer to Goku's question. Goku then raised his arms as they ran to each other. (Cue Overflow - xi-on) They both move at speeds too fast for anyone to see around the arena until Goku manages to stop Asura by kicking him in the side of the leg. Goku then lands a few kicks that knocks Asura into the ground. Before the demigod could hit the floor, Goku teleports towards him, then places his hand by Asura's face, firing a ki blast that lands on its mark. Asura then appears behind Goku and rapidly punches him and sends him flying. The demigod appears behind the Saiyan and blasts him back with a beam of mantra, causing Goku to fly out of the arena and into space. Goku the fires a Kamehameha from his feet and rockets toward the arena. He then throws a ki blast, distracting Asura long enough to punch him in the face, causing a raging whirlwind to surround the arena. Goku and Asura realize that the round is over. They both turn back to normal. (Cut Music) Goku: You're not the only one... with that power. Asura stood there, confused as to what Goku was talking about, but suddenly, Goku powers up once more and in a flash of light, Goku appears in his Super Saiyan God form. He then amplifies his ki to godly ki. Gatewatcher: Alright, are you both ready? They both nod. Gatewatcher: Then let round 3... GokuVAsura 6.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 6.jpg GokuVAsura 7.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 7.jpg Phase 4: God's Work! COMMENCE! (Cue Rebellion II - BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma) Goku and Asura both clash in an armlock until Goku grabs Asura by the foot and throws hims upward and deals a nasty barrage of attacks before hitting Asura's back with his knee. Goku: Bring it! Asura lands on his feet as Goku prepares his trademark attack. Goku: Kamehameha! He shoots the beam at Asura, who simply dodges to the side as his anger reaches its peak. He roars out, becoming Wrath Asura. Goku then rushes over to him, but Asura counters with multiple attacks and beams of energy that knock the Saiyan out of the sky. Asura: This, ends, NOW! Asura then blasts Goku out of Super Saiyan God and into his base form. He then stands back as he sees the Saiyan power up, as Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Asura: How many transformations does he have? (Cue Lightning Battle - Kid Icarus Uprising) Goku then attacks Asura directly in the jaw before being sent back by a wave of energy from the Saiyan's palm. Goku then sees Asura gain four additional arms from his back, becoming Berserker Asura. Goku then powered up to Kaio-Ken X10 and rushed at Asura from behind, landing a clean shot at the back of the head. Asura: Bitch! Asura then punched Goku in the gut, then they both stop for a second. The next second, they start trading blows at incredible speeds, so fast that not even Superman can see what's going on. Goku then is sent upward by Asura, who then blasts Goku with beams of pure energy from the demigod's rage, but Goku simply flies above one of them and kicks him in the neck, sending the demigod back. Goku: Times twenty! Goku then powers up once more before he sees Asura become Mantra Asura as the demigod blasts Goku away as does the Saiyan. The two then rushed at each other, blasting spheres of energy before clashing in an armlock. Asura: Damn, you're tough to take down. Goku: Same to you. (Cut Music) They both then punch each other in the cheek, causing a storm of energy to rage not only around the arena, but the whole universe. When the storm subsided, Goku was shown in his base form, bruised and battered and his inner shirt ripped apart, causing him to be topless, but Asura stood with only a scratch of damage as he scraped it off with his hand. Goku then looked down with anger and frustration. Asura was then set to finish the fight. Asura: It's over! (Cue The Final Death-Match - Dragon Ball Super) Goku suddenly disappears behind Asura. Asura: What? Goku then turns around and opens his eyes, appearing white instead of black with blue aura surrounding him. Asura then tried to attack him, but Goku dodges all of the demigod's attempts before the Saiyan rapidly attacked his opponent's gut within a second, staggering the demigod as the round came to an end. They both step back. Gatewatcher: Are you both ready? They nod with determination in both of their eyes. Gatewatcher: It's time to start round 4, so... GokuVAsura 8.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 8.jpg Phase 5: The Instinct To Win! GO WILD! Asura goes on the offensive, but Goku appears to have dodged any and everything Asura had to throw at him. The demigod then tried to blast Goku with all of the energy that he could use, but Goku just stares at him and disintegrates all of Asura's energy in the blink of an eye. Asura then roared out and became Six-Armed Mantra Asura. Asura then rapidly punched Goku, but Goku blocked and dodged all of the punches before glowing in an intense white aura, as he walked to Asura's position. Asura then roared out and punched him, only for his attack to be ineffective, as Goku flips, dealing massive damage to Asura. Asura then staggered back in pain. Everyone had their eyes on Goku, curious about his form, but the most curious was Superman. He fought Goku twice before, but hasn't seen anything like this from the Saiyan. Superman: Son Goku... just what are you, and what is this transformation? Asura then stood up as he sees Goku now with white hair and fury in his eyes, with two words coming out of the Saiyan's mouth. Goku: Ultra Instinct. (Cue Ultimate Battle/Ultra Instinct Cover - Friedrich Habetler Music) Asura roared out with anger, as he became Mantra Reactor Asura, powering up his mantra to its maximum, becoming Asura The Destructor. Asura: I will beat you! Goku: The next hit should be enough to end it. Goku and Asura both rush each other, their fists clashing and causing the whole universe to shake. They both then fly into sky, trading blow-for-blow until they both jump back and fire multiple blasts of energy, with no side giving any sort of advantage until Goku jumps out of the way and fires a Kamehameha that Asura simply disintegrates by staring at it. They both stand in front of each other and don't move, but clashing effects and sounds are seen and heard throughout the arena. The demigod then aims a sphere of energy at Goku, who swipes it out of Asura's grasp before attacking Asura, only for the demigod to block the attack. He then grabbed Goku by the head and threw him out of the arena, only for the Saiyan to start flying up. Asura then flew up as they both clash out of the arena and around the planet. They both then reach the atmosphere and clashed there, which the whole multiverse could feel from their presence alone. They both fly back. Goku: KA... ME... HA... ME... Asura: Now.. Goku/Asura: HAAAA!/DIE!!! (Music Ends) They both blast energy beams at each other as they connect, while both men struggle to gain the upper hand. An explosion was seen from the arena as Goku and Asura, in their base forms, fall out of the sky and into the arena below. They both get up slowly as the round ended. Gatewatcher: For the final round, it ends until someone is killed or knocked out of the ring. Now, are you both ready? They both slowly nod. Gatewatcher: And with that, the final round begins, now... GokuVAsura 9.jpg GokuVAsura Fight 9.jpg Final Phase: What Little I Have Left! FIGHT! (Cue Overdrive - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency) They both rush at each other with a flurry of attacks until Goku manages to kicks Asura back and flies over to him, shooting ki blasts to distract him. Asura then punches Goku in the gut before dealing a nasty combo and sending the Saiyan back with an uppercut. Goku then punches Asura in the jaw, then Asura kicks Goku in the side of the stomach. A flurry of attacks were seen from around the arena until Asura steps on Goku's foot and does a three punch combo that sends him back. Goku then flips, kicking Asura upward and flying up. He then raises his hands, charging a Spirit Bomb. He then gets all of the energy that he needs to take down Asura. The energy is absorbed by the Saiyan, becoming one with it. He then fires a Kamehameha that Asura just simply walks through. Goku then powers up with the Kaio-Ken, but stops as the strain on his body is too much for him to handle, causing him to cancel the Kamehameha. (Cut Music) Goku: No! Not now! Asura then rapidly punches Goku down, as his face shows that he has no morals anymore as his anger has been pushed to its breaking point. Asura: Die! Asura then blasted a point-blank energy beam at Goku's face. When the smoke subsided, Asura was the only one standing with no trace of Goku. Asura: It's over. DBX? (Cue Record Scratch Sound Effect) (Cue Tape Rewind Sound Effect) Asura then blasted a point-blank energy beam at Goku's face. When the smoke subsided, Asura was the only one standing with no trace of Goku. Asura: It's ove- Before he could finish, he was hit in the back by an energy blast. He then turned around and saw Goku standing five meters away. Asura: But how? Goku simply replied with two words. Goku: Instant Transmission. Goku then vanished as the demigod saw the Saiyan with a charged sphere of energy the size of the Earth above him, as the white light shined across the arena. (Cue Monstrosity - Fire Emblem: Awakening) Goku: This isn't any type of ki, not my regular or godly ki. This is what little energy I have left. Asura then roared out and put all of his mantra into one final punch, as Goku absorbs all of the energy that he has and rushed over to Asura's position with the Dragon Fist. Goku/Asura: Let's end this! The two fists collided, causing a explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world for a couple of seconds. Seconds later, Goku and Asura were seen both down, until Asura's body is show to have a hole through his gut. (Cue Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle) - Dragon Ball Super) Goku then gets up, but then sits down while smiling. Gatewatcher: And with that, the winner of this tour is Son Goku! Goku: Hehehehehe... A massive cheer came from the audience, except for one individual: Superman, who simply smiled. Superman: Well done... Son Goku. Goku looked up the Man of Steel and gave him a thumbs up, while Superman does the same. Goku then flies off back home. Goku: See ya! (Music Ends) DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs with multiple phases Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles